Comfort
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Drama-verse. When he was with Otoya, for a few blissful moments he didn't have to think about what was happening in his chaotic life. Otoya/Fujimaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloody Monday (either the manga or the JDrama) and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other's free entertainment.

**AN:** This is for the first prompt I have taken at Spring Kinkfest. I find this coupling adorable, and there isn't nearly enough of it out there (strangely enough).

**Warnings:** PWP, and that's all really. As for spoilers, as long as you know who Fujimaru and Otoya are and the fact that Bloody Monday is planned, you're good.

**Summary: **When he was with Otoya, for a few blissful moments he didn't have to think about what was happening in his chaotic life.

_**Comfort**_

Otoya was his closest friend, the only one who had known about his alternate identity as Falcon from the very beginning. Otoya was one of the few he knew he could always trust no matter what. And when he was with Otoya, for a few blissful moments he didn't have to think about what was happening and what would happen if they failed to stop Bloody Monday. For those few moments they had together – not enough, never really enough time – he wasn't Falcon, the legendary hacker, nor was he the son of Ryunosuke Takagi, former vice director of Third-I and possible murderer and terrorist, and Otoya wasn't the grandson of Masamune Kujo, the fairly ruthless Minister of Justice, he was simply Fujimaru and Otoya was simply Otoya, a pair of fairly normal teenagers who had been dragged into an international terrorist plot and who just wanted to get _away_.

That was why, when they finally had a moment alone together – despite the fact that the world was quickly going to hell – they took advantage of it, locking themselves in Fujimaru's room and pulling the blinds shut.

As soon as they were alone, Fujimaru found himself on his back on his bed with Otoya leaning over him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Fujimaru moaned as he brought one had up to tangle it in the shorter male's dark hair and knew this was exactly what he needed as he felt his mind go blissfully blank.

Fujimaru's back arched slightly when he felt Otoya's hand work it's way under his shirt and trace light patterns across his stomach and up, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull Fujimaru's shirt off. Fujimaru moaned into the kiss as his unoccupied hand made quick work of Otoya's shirt with the ease of practice. Otoya broke the kiss again as Fujimaru pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and looked into Fujimaru's eyes, silently asking permission as his hand trailed across the front of Fujimaru's pants, pausing as he came to the button. Fujimaru hesitated for a moment – they'd never gone that far before, just stolen kisses in private moments – before nodding once. This was what he needed, what _they _needed.

Fujimaru gasped and moaned softly as Otoya quickly undid his pants before reaching in and running his hand long Fujimaru's already hard length a few times. Then Otoya stopped – earning himself a slight whimper in response – and grabbed the top of Fujimaru's pants before pulling them and his boxers down and off, Fujimaru – blushing slightly – lifting hips slightly to make the task easier. When Otoya sent him another questioning look, Fujimaru simply nodded towards his bedside table. They had yet to say a word, but they knew each other so well that words weren't necessary, would – in fact – break the moment entirely.

Otoya reached up and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and coating the fingers of one hand. Capturing Fujimaru's lips in another, more passionate kiss, Otoya reached down between Fujimaru's thighs and slowly inserted his first finger, allowing the other male time to adjust to the foreign sensation before starting to move the finger in and out slowly.

Fujimaru moaned softly into the kiss at the new yet pleasurable sensations before his hands came up from where they were clutching the bed sheets, one tangling again in Otoya's dark hair while the other traced patterns – both light and firm – on the archer's defined chest. Fujimaru moaned louder when Otoya inserted the second finger slowly, hand tightening it's grip in the dark tresses and hips pushing down against Otoya's fingers as they moved in and out, stretching the muscles with a scissoring motion. The taller male broke the kiss with a gasp and a slightly pained whimper when Otoya finally inserted the third finger. It burned slightly as the muscles were stretched farther than they were used to, but it still felt good, incredibly good. Then Otoya's fingers brushed lightly against something inside of Fujimaru that had the hacker letting out a loud, gasping moan as his hips bucked up against the other male's fingers. Fujimaru barely had time to register the sensation before Otoya's fingers brushed that spot more firmly again and again.

Fujimaru whimpered slightly when Otoya pulled his fingers out and watched as the other male quickly pulled off his pants and coated his own erection with lubricant before moving back between Fujimaru's spread legs. With one last look, one last nod, Otoya angled Fujimaru's hips before pushing slowly inside the other male. When he was fully seated, Otoya stopped to allow both of them to get used to the new sensations, not moving until he felt Fujimaru relax again. Capturing the other male's lips in another kiss, Otoya pulled out a bit and pushed in again, pulling farther and farther out with each movement until just the head remained inside.

Fujimaru moaned slightly, hands gripping the sheets again, as Otoya moved inside of him, slowly at first to allow him to adjust then going a bit faster, a bit harder. Fujimaru let out a choked gasp into the kiss when he felt Otoya's length brush against that spot inside of him again, hips bucking up against the other male's. Otoya seemed to understand as his next thrust, harder than the last, hit the mark exactly, causing Fujimaru to break the kiss as he threw back his head with a loud moan, which sounded suspiciously like the other male's name. That seemed to flip a switch in Otoya as the next thrust was even harder and faster than the last, the tempo building quickly and rocketing them both closer to orgasm with every movement.

When Otoya reached a hand between them to stroke Fujimaru's length firmly in time with his thrusts, Fujimaru gave a gasping moan and nearly screamed when his climax hit him after just a few of those strokes. The sound and sight of Fujimaru's orgasm along with the sudden tightening of the warm passage around him had Otoya following moments later.

Fujimaru groaned shakily as Otoya pulled out of him before collapsing next to him on the bed. Figuring they could deal with the mess later, Fujimaru curled up next to Otoya, who was already drifting, and grinned sleepily when the other male wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer so that they were pressed right up against each other.

They may not know what they will have to deal with in the days to come, but, as Fujimaru drifted off to sleep after Otoya, he thought that, for the moment, everything was just fine.


End file.
